


When The Time Is Right

by Storm_Kitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Bit or More of Smut Might Be Mixed In, A Small Death Scene, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Games, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Busy, M/M, Oh Wait I Just Tagged, Pranks, Random Updates, The Trolls Have Their Powers, The Trolls Look Human Though, Traveling, Violence, Wait Why Are You Here? There Are Better Fanfictions Than This One, What Am I Doing..., bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Kitsune/pseuds/Storm_Kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever thought of sending some guys and all that glorious yet fucking deadly shit after us and our friends must be sick</p><p> </p><p>Like sick as hell</p><p>Like sick with a capital 'S' and shit</p><p>Like whoa bro, you have a high fever of like whatever makes a fever high</p><p>Like whoa slow down dude those raps an' that beat is like so sick-</p><p> </p><p>Okay maybe not the last one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Time Is Right

**Author's Note:**

> ((I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters... Except for the characters I made up, they're mine...))  
> ((This is kind of my first Homestuck Fanfiction... Heh, I hope I serve to please all of you...))
> 
> AND THIS FANFICTION IS NOT READY TO READ YET!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Edit: Hi, it's me, I might continue this project but I honestly forgot where I was going with this so. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, so here you are, reading this fanfiction  
> Nice to meet all of you?  
> Uh, I shall go now....  
> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction...?  
> ((I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar errors that you, as the reader, might come across...))
> 
> Edit: Yo, Storm from this time period, I'll be making some edits and maybe completing this chapter

 

* * *

 

 

**== > Dave: Be the Cool Guy, that you know you are, and confront the young lady**

 

Whoa, whoa, whoa, you might want to slow down there bro.

Dave Strider might be cool with a capital 'C' and all, but at this moment he does not see any young lady or anything that might resemble a girl. He is just lounging on the couch, in the living room, in his apartment that he shares with his two totally sweet brothers, while he sips from a bottle of totally rad apple juice, that has been examined several times to make sure that it was not bottled piss. Now that, was all Egbert's fault, like 1000000%, his fault... 

Dave has been sprawled on the couch for the last few hours or so, watching whatever shit was on the TV, from Robot Chicken to fucking Judge Judy. He was in his red gear-patterned pajamas, with bits of pink showing up here and there. This was his favorite pajama, and he refused to use any other pajama, since they were unworthy of being worn by him. His platinum blonde hair has been sticking out from all over his head instead of its usual flat style, this was the result of being woken up at about 3 in the gog damn morning. The ruffling of his Bro's hand blessed him with this hair style. Dave raised his free hand to cover his mouth to stifle a small yawn, pushing up his shades in the process. He never let these shades out of his sight nor did he let anyone touch them, with the exception of him and the person who gave them to him. They were a gift from his best bud Egbert, John Egbert to be exact, for Dave's 13th birthday. Egbert happened to get the exact same shades that touched Ben Stiller's face, so, of course, Dave wore them. They replaced the pointed 'anime' shades he wore when he was little, which was a relief, since his brothers wore the same type of glasses. These glasses were like babies to Dave, he tried his best to keep them in good condition, and they returned the favor of concealing his blood red eyes and any visible emotions that escaped his stoic pale face.

The Strider family knew it was best to conceal their emotions from others, so they always wore their sunglasses and stoic expressions. It was not like they didn't have any feelings, they just didn't want their emotions to get the better of them or their actions. Striders showed their love through strifes, teasing, and of course, food. If one of them had a bad day, then that was an automatic strife on the roof to get their hearts pumping. If one of them had a small crush on a celebrity or _friend_ ,a little more than a bit of teasing was in play, just to watch the blush cover their usually emotionless face. And if someone was sick or if it was a special occasion, like a birthday or graduation, they would shower them with their favorite foods and drinks. Now, the food had to be take-outs since none of them knew how to use anything in the kitchen, except for the microwave. Not a single, 'I love you' was ever uttered from their lips, but they knew that there was love behind most of their actions. 

After covering up the stupid fake yawn, Dave let his hand fall to the TV remote, so he could change the channel to something interesting. As he lifted the bottle to his mouth, he glanced down, just for a moment, to look at the bottle just make sure that he didn't spill a drop of its goodness. Just as the rim of the bottle reached his pale lips, he looked up, to be faced to faced with none other than Bro's favorite puppet and one of the only things that can 'scare' Dave, Lil Cal. Lil Cal had these glassy blue eyes that always seemed to watch you, no matter how fast you try to be. Bro also always used him in their strifes, just to scare, ahem, I mean, keep Dave on his toes. Yeah, Striders don't get scared, they just have a few things that can make them jump, nothing much... 

Dave's blood red eyes widened 3x times its regular size behind his shades, as a small yet noticeable squeak escaped his lips. Instinctively, he threw his hands up to cover his face, which launched both the remote and the bottle straight up into the air. He quickly scooted against the farthest end of the couch to distance himself from the puppet, whose already wide grin seemed to widen. Dave gasped as the cold liquid of apple juice ran down his face and into his pajama shirt, the bottle followed close behind to bounce off his head and onto the already cluttered floor, the remote followed suit. He shuttered in disgust as the juice almost made its way down his pants. As he lifted his glasses to wipe his eyes, he saw his brothers, both not even trying to hold back the smirks that showed on their similar faces. 

Dave growled at the sight and pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose. He tried to flick his juice drenched hair to the side of his face, failing in the process. So he ran a hand up his hair to push it off of his forehead, making it stick in place. He set his hand on his thigh as he thoroughly examined his brothers. Both were dressed out of their pajamas and in their regular, yet clearly cleaner, clothes. Bro had on his white T-shirt, black jeans, his favorite gray cap, finishing with his leather fingerless gloves and 'dumb, pointy, anime ' shades. While Dirk wore a similar white T-shirt, with an image of an orange cap in the middle, he also had a pair of black jeans and fingerless gloves, with his pair of shades. 

It was like they were dressed for a special occasion, or maybe they were going out of the house for some reason. They would usually wear their boxers or bathrobe around the house without a care if someone outside saw them or not. Bro would have on his 'My Little Pony' bathrobe, which had various ponies and pink designs on it, it also barely reached his knees. He would walk around the house with a coffee in one hand while the other held the weekly addition of a gaming magazine. Of course, it would differ if it was a work day, then Bro would just throw on his usual clothes, that have been used several times before, grab his black hightop shoes and be out the door without a word. Dirk, on the other hand, would wear his purple half-hearted boxers with pride. He would either hole up in his room and do random stuff with his robots, or challenge Bro and/or Dave to a quick session of video games. 

But today, today seemed different, like Dave was missing out on something, something important, something like... 

"Oh shit!" were the only words that escaped Dave's mouth. He jumped off of the couch, narrowly avoiding a collision with his brothers, and ran to his room. His brothers casually followed him as he rushed past. His door was already opened, so he flash-stepped to his desk that was covered with drawings and papers and other unnecessary shit. He quickly shoved the bundle away from the middle of the table, which had a huge calendar of September. Dave let his eyes scan the days and important dates, looking for anything that he missed, anything that would make today special. He lifted his left hand and pulled his sleeve up to reveal his watch.

Dave pulled up his glasses so they would rest in his hair. He then peered closer to the device, ignoring the bright red text of the time, to search for the date. The watch unmistakably read, '04. 13 '. Dave's eyes widened as he compared the watch with his calendar. He ran his finger through the days of the calendar, just to make sure that he didn't get the date wrong or anything like that. As if that could ever happen, but you could never be too sure. 

His finger gingerly lingered on today's date, the 13th of April. On the square of this specific date was a yellow post-it note. On that post-it, was the small yet bold writing of Dave's, which clearly read, 'JOHN IS COMING TODAY BETTER GET YOUR SHIT READY'.

Dave let his right palm forcefully rest itself on his forehead, barely grazing the shades. He groaned in realization as he placed his middle finger and thumb on either side of his temple to try to message the stress away. That was why Bro woke him up so early in the morning. Dave had specifically instructed him to do so, many months earlier, when his invitation for John to come visit was accepted. When Dave first asked, it was when they were 13. It was also the exact day they first met on the Pesterchum and became fast friends, but John explained that his father, Dad Egbert, had made John decline the offer. Dave couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at first. He understood why Mr. Egbert wouldn't let John go, I mean, what parent would just let their kid visit someone they just meet, especially if they met on the internet. 

They still were good friends over the years past. They had exchanged phone numbers over Pesterchum when they truly trusted one another. Before they knew it, they would call each other everyday. These phone calls varied from about a few short minutes to several full hours. The subjects they would converse about would vary. It would sometimes go from apple juice to Nicolas Cage. From corny movies to ironic raps, from the puppets to their families and so on... 

Now, this went on for about a couple months. Then, their guardians, Dad Egbert and Bro, said that it is not good to call each daily, for it affected their study time and school work. They were devastated, now they couldn't hear each others voices, for it was one of the only things that they could share with each other. The friends have tried describing themselves to each other via Pesterchum and the phone calls. But, imagining what the other looked like was very confusing, it just wasn't the same as actual seeing them. 

So both boys, with the help of their guardians, made a Skype account at the age of 14. It took a bit of time to find each other, since there were many scary people on the internet and because of the fact that they had never seen each other before. It was a bit awkward when they first saw each other, both boys would stutter and look away from the camera. Neither could they make eye contact, nor could they maintain it. John would always look away and scratch his head nervously, while Dave would just nod ever so often. Dave didn't expect to be faced with an adorable baby-faced, dark blue-eyed boy, whose name happen to John Egbert. He also never expect this same boy could be his best friend. And Dave believed that John didn't expect to be faced with a platinum-haired boy that wore Ben Stiller's shades and happened to not be ironic in any way or form. 

To break the unbearable silence, Dave would always clear his throat, lean back in his chair, and make a sly remark about John's choice of clothing. This would always make John smile his bucktooth way, and criticize his choice of words.

 

After a while, the awkwardness faded away and they were just like before. Two good friends that 

 

 

John was a bit reluctant at first, but after a few (painful) begs from Dave, John agreed. 

It would be the first time the two would have physically met. 

Of course, John would not come alone, he had to have parental supervision, which meant Jake English, his cousin and good friend. To the dismay of Dirk, I mean, who would want to meet their ex-boyfriend. They were still good, if not great, friends, but that wouldn't mean that their meeting would not be sour... 

Anyway, enough about Dirk's love life, only overzealous fangirls and creeps would want to know about that. Right now it is about Dave, and now, Dave has to get out of these wet clothes and into the shower, post haste! 

 

 

Around the house laid countless of smuppets, mechanical matters, and apple juice bottles, which seemed to pile up every week, and every week the house was cleaned by Bro's nameless girlfriend who came to visit at times. Don't get Dave wrong, Striders never forget names or any important shit like that, it's just that Bro never introduced her and she never mentions her name, like ever. She always cleans everything up silently and leaves unknown to the younger brothers.

But it wouldnt be fit if Dave were not to notice a few things about her. First off, her eyes were palest pink he had ever seen, 

Since everything that is thrown around the house gets cleaned up by the girlfriend, Dirk always clears up his robotic equipment and mechanical shit before the week was up. They were like his babies to the guy, he would never let anyone touch even a single gear or washer or whatever shit he had stocked up in his room. Dave swore that he saw 

Dirk is 20 year old engineering maniac, 

His eldest brother, Bro, as he is known and called, was at work, doing whatever the shit he does with his girlfriend by his side, since they worked in the same agency. It's not that Dave doesn't care about his brother's job, it's just Bro never talks about it nor brings it up. He might be 24 and all, but that doesn't mean that he would share all of his life's woes when dinner is up on the table. 

If either Dave or Dirk were to bring up Bro's work out of the blue, it was an automatic Strife for the two.They would flash-step the hell out of the apartment, since the manager has made it clear on several occasions that if he sees or hears of any disturbance in the apartment, they could and would by tossed out of the place, and onto the roof, which had an awesome veiw of the whole city, people who knew of it would be jealous as fuck that you live in the tallest building structure of the city. They would honestly beg and bribe for the apartment of which Bro pays for with his surprisingly large paychecks. Of course that situation had barely occurred, but when it did, Bro would just barely yet clearly shake his head to signal that there was no deal, keeping his cool and emotions on check behind his stoic face and pointed 'anime' shades. Bro was stealthy as a fox and as swift and quiet as a ninja which assured him an easy win of the majority of all matches, even between Dave and Dirk. Bro was tall, lean, fast, and cool all rolled into one, like if God made a burrito with all of those qualities, it would surely mold into Bro, and Dave had thought that was how Bro was made. Except, every person would need something that would make them different, in an awesome way of course, and Bro had a pinch, scratch that, a dash, no, a spoonful, you know what screw it. Bro had this huge apartment full obsession for cool yet creepy looking smuppets and puppets. If you ever came to their place and felt like you were being watched, that was because you were, by Bro's mini surveillance cameras and wherever there were cameras, there were smuppets and puppets following close behind. Dave swears that those cameras were set up by Dirk and his mechanical shit while the plush rumps were put out by none other than Bro, they just did that to make him uncomfortable and just to watch his stoic face turn into horror as the rumps would fall or attack him out of nowhere. 

 

  **== > Dave: Finally be that one Cool Guy and confront the young lady**

 

It's not like the this the work of some fangirl author who might be trying to tell him anything. No, because this is his life and only his, nothing can change the fact that it is only his to mess with and his to change. 

Pfffft.

As if Dave needed some text to tell him what to do, he did what he _wanted_  to do, not what he was told. Well, Dave _should_  go meet the girl. Not because the text told him to, but because she needed confronting and became Dave _wanted_  to meet this mystery girl. 

Dave walked over to the girl.

 

No, what am I saying. This is Dave Strider, with Strider blood, the relative of Dirk and Bro Strider. 

Of course he wouldn't "walk" to the girl. He would throw out his cool swagger. It might look weird and all, but, it's just what Striders do at times. Which is try to impress everyone, but somehow manage to embarrass themselves. Now that doesn't happen all the time, just when the day doesn't seem to be going their way. Today was going pretty unplanned and all, but it was alright, no one died or something like that, and a person saved them. Which was fine with Dave, I mean, it's not like he wanted to save them all or anything like that... 

When he was only about two feet away from her, he formally introduced himself and offered his hand to shake, "The name is Strider, Dave Strider. You seem to be familiar with our family name, Miss...?"

He left the sentence unfinished, just to let the girl have some ground to build on for her introduction. It wouldn't be fit if Dave only let himself do all of the talking, this also was just a way to impress the people around him. Yeah, it was a thing that he did, but he didn't necessarily wanted to impress everyone, but one person in particular... 

The girl smiled sweetly and took her hand in his, shaking it for a good amount. Surprisingly, the girl put a bit of muscle into the short handshake, which was something that Dave didn't expect. Dave furrowed his brows only for a few seconds, before she started speaking. She answered with a faint British accent, but it was washed away with her words, "My name is a secret, just call me J, if you want."

She grinned as she let go of Dave's hand, she clapped her hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels. She seemed oblivious to her clothes and hair being soiled with imp sludge and even a bit of her blood. She even managed to maintain her joyous expression behind her sludge-stained face. If one was to base age on height, it would seem that Chase would be younger than Dave and John, but Dave believed that was not the case. J might seem small and even a bit fragile, but her skill and precision in her attacks were not of a novice. Her eyes sparkled, like everything she said or heard was exciting and important. But Dave could see behind the façade, it was a skill he obtained from having a pretty 'emotionless' family. He could see in her onyx eyes the feelings of anxiety, pain, excitement, experience, and even wariness. "Ah yes, the Strider family, the 'stoic yet crazy bunch' they call you. And I can see why-"

J opened her mouth to elaborate on the subject, when a rock, the size of a basketball, landed or rather was thrown in front of her and Dave, stopping her in her tracks. Dave, despite the fact of trying to keep his cool, jumped backwards. The rest of the boys rushed curiously to the scene, to see what was the matter. J just sighed and shook her head in dismay. She pulled out her sunglasses from her chest pocket and placed them on the bridge of her nose. Then turned to the boys, disregarding the presence of the rock. Chase managed a small smile and gestured to the waiting car behind her.

"Now, why don't we do the rest of our introductions in the car, where no one can rudely interrupt us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you managed to finish this...  
> I am actually pretty proud of you...  
> Bleahhh, this is not what I came here to say.  
> Uhhhh, what was it? 
> 
>  
> 
> Ohhh yeah, so, if you actually enjoyed this first chapter, which would make me really happy.
> 
> I am really sad to say that you shouldn't expect the next chapter for.....
> 
> About a month or so... 
> 
> Yeah, I have school and work and all that stuff, which makes me really busy. 
> 
>  
> 
> *//Hides in blanket*
> 
>  
> 
> Im sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> ((Ummm, if you want to contact me, just comment below and I will do my best to reply... You can also check out my Tumblr, maybe ask some questions or if you just want to talk to me... http://stormkitsune-desu.tumblr.com/ ))  
> ((Okay, I'll leave now...))


End file.
